1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for manufacture of curved insulating glass, particularly suited for use as windscreens in automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The insulating glass is made up of two sheets of monolithic glass, separated by an interspace containing dehydrated air, held apart by spacers of aluminium or plastic material, containing hygroscopic salts and sealed at the edges using suitable materials. In recent times this type of glass has become more and more widely used in the field of car windscreens, preferably to replace the traditional monolithic tempered windscreens.
When applied to cars, the sheets of monolithic glass forming the insulating glass are also tempered, for safety reasons.
Manufacture on an industrial level of this type of product for the car industry gives rise to problems relating to cost and quality.